plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Duckstache
Brainy|Tribe = Pet Mustache Zombie|Traits = None|Abilities = When this does damage: Conjure a Mustache. Mustache Evolution: This gets +2 /+2 .|Rarity = Triassic - Super-Rare|Flavor Text = Determined to find every Mustache Monument in Hollow Earth, Neptuna brought in the experts.}}Duckstache 'is a triassic super-rare zombie card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 3 /2 . He has no traits, and his ability makes the Zombie Hero a Mustache card every time he does damage, and his ability gives himself +2 /+2 . Statistics * '''Class: '''Brainy * '''Tribes: '''Pet Mustache Zombie * '''Traits: '''None * '''Abilities: When this does damage: 'a Mustache. : This gets +2 /+2 . * 'Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Super-Rare Card description ''Determined to find every Mustache Monument in Hollow Earth, Neptuna brought in the experts. Update history Update 1.30.4 *Strength change: 2 → 3 Strategies With Duckstache is simply a great asset in mustache decks, however is pretty much useless in any other type of deck. Duckstache has slightly underwhelming stats for his cost, however his 'Mustache Evolution '''ability changes this, giving him above-average stats than other 3-cost cards, making him a powerful threat on the field. His card draw ability is also extremely useful, as you can keep your hand stocked while you play lots of cards to boost your other cards like Mustache Waxer. However, Duckstache can only '''Conjure '''you Mustache cards, meaning that if you aren't using him in a sole mustache deck, the Mustache cards he gives you can be quite lacklustre, and there are other more reliable 3-cost card draw cards, such as Kite Flyer and Fun-Dead Raiser, since these give you cards from your deck rather than random Mustache cards. Super Brainz and Huge-Gigantacus can use Duckstache efficiently with Dr. Spacetime, since he makes Duckstache's cards cost 1 less, allowing you to play more Mustache cards each turn. They can also use Laser Base Alpha or other cards to give Duckstache the 'Strikethrough 'trait, allowing him to '''Conjure '''multiple Mustache cards with each attack. The Sneaky class also contains the second most mustache cards in the game, after the Brainy class, allowing for great mustache synergy. Immorticia can buff Duckstache's stats in order to allow him to survive longer and '''Conjure '''more Mustache cards, while also using removal cards to keep Duckstache safe. Professor Brainstorm can boost Duckstache's strength while also being able to give Duckstache the 'Overshoot '''trait, allowing him to '''Conjure '''even more cards while damaging the Plant Hero. Finally, Rustbolt can lower the strength of plants in Duckstache's lane, allowing Duckstache to constantly '''Conjure '''cards without being destroyed, and Rustbolt can also boost the health of Duckstache to allow him to survive more. Gallery Trivia * Duckstache is a redesigned version of Dog Walker. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic zombies Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards